A Child in the body of a dragonborn
by Codename-HUNK
Summary: Meet Gil, he is the dragonborn, a kin of man with the soul of a dragon, but he isn't the most mature of people. He has a mentality only a kid would have and believes everyone can be good if they try, and only gets away with it because he is strong. One day he enters a cave and found himself in remnant. A dragonborn in a fairytale.
1. Battle of Emerald Forest

Welcome to my first FanFiction, and I hope you enjoy it. I am a newbie and hope to improve so do review and comment on what I did wrong and what I did right. Without further ado, lets start.

Disclaimer- I own neither the elder scrolls V or RWBY, they belong to their rightful owners. \  
Do note that I will change a few things in the lore in order to make my writing a lot more easier, but things that I'm not sure my self will put them down.

Gil was never one destined for greatness, or so he alway thought. He never stood up from beign something big, it didn't suit him. It was not long after he discovered he was dragonborn that is.

Gil was an orphan, his parents died when he was 8, a disease that struck the village he lived at. He followed villagers that went and moved to the main kingdom. He was since then a survivor, he had to survive the wilderness and after that survive the city, more than once he was close to starving but he refused to give up. He searched for food in trashcans and set up his own traps in the wilderness.

He learned trough books he read in the local libraries berries that were safe for eating and better ways for surviving in the wilderness. He learned to pickpocket and to lock-pick trough practice and even learned to fight with a wooden sword. He was always a fast learner and not long after he learned how to use a bow he became a great huntsman. He loved the thrill of the hunt and always went to hunt, but he felt that hunting wasn't for him. The went to cooking, and logging, and fighting, and so on.

His whole goal in his early life was to learn something that he could live from and he enjoyed. He became adept in many forms of fighting and magic casting, he learned the components of alchemy and enchanting, for a few years he settled up a shop and a smithy. The last he went for as he ran out of options was an adventurer, as he was never one for adventure, but destiny said otherwise for him. He loved it, the thrill of going in a ruin and not knowing what danger could befall him, or going up against some crazy strong foe and getting out victorious only a few hits from beign defeated. He never left any of his other skills go to waste, and always used them, and they were always useful in his traveling.

His traveling lead him to Skyrim, it wasn't in the best of ways, he got one hell of a welcome party. It was his luck that he decided to cross the border when Ulfric Stormcloack decided to appear. He got caught.

Of course destiny wasn't gonna let him die in a execution in the middle of nowhere. So a dragon appeared, after a long time that one wasn't seen. We all know how that ended. And so his adventure started, by the end of his adventure and after he finally killed Alduin he was 19 and the best warrior of the providence, his skills in all fields have gotten better, including his more...despicable ones, such as pickpocketing and lock-picking. Desperate times call for desperate measures, he told himself.

Gil was always a kind soul, always putting himself in front of others, always helping those that seek help, no matter who or what they are, Serana was the biggest example of this. Speaking of the vampire, she was one of Steksall's biggest friends. They clicked form the beginning, they say master minds think the same, and they always thought the same. Even if one was a Vampire hunter and one was a Vampire herself it didn't stop the two to become friends.

What poor Gil didn't knew is that Serana had a major crush in the dragonborn, this started to happen a little after the whole incident of vampires wanting to conquer the whole world and stuff. Even before that, Serana felt attracted to the Nord. She knew that she was a lot older than him, she didn't knew exactly how much due to her beign sealed away, but she was sure at least a 50 years due to the change in political powers. (Do tell me if i'm wrong) but that didn't stop her form crushing on him, she wasn't a teenager and she wasn't going to beat around the bush about it, but she decided to wait. Steksall had the soul of a dragon, and that affected more areas than just his power, it looked like the age at which his Hormones are released is more around 20 years, and because of that he didn't showed a lot of interest in woman in his adventure. She choose to wait as making a move while his Hormones were still sleeping would make the whole thing just awkward.

Thanks to his Hormones sleeping and his childish mentality of protecting everyone he can, it was like having a child in the body of an adult. A crazy strong adult that was not only a seasoned veteran but an expert in more than one field of magic. If you were to ask anyone, they would tell you that is one of Gil's biggest factors to all he accomplished. Most females that knew Gil respected him, if not had a little crush of their own, but like Serana knew he didn't had an interest on woman yet, and 'protected' him form, in their own words 'Whores who want to tint his Innocence' As he hadn't had the 'talk' yet, you know, dead parents and all that.

After the Alduin incident things were pretty calm in Skyrim, and Gil liked it when it was calm, he could explore all he wanted and not worry about some maniac dragonborn who wanted to kill him, or some crazy dragon who wanted to eat Nirn. He just could do anything he wanted. He was wearing the Nightingale Armor, he was always a fan of beign fast, and better yet, it was very appealing to the eye, it looked cool in more modern words.

Gil was walking down a dirt path, hearing nature at it's best. Unlike most Skyrim, this path he was walking on was actually green, and not pale white like most places even remotely close to the edges of the land. He was just walking, thinking of what to do today, as he did so he found a cave in the side of the road, and his adventurer instinct ignited within him. He got his torch and his Steel sword, why steel? He enjoyed the feeling of a fight, and he had some pretty powerful weapons, but the feeling of the fight vanquished if he 1-shots the enemy. Back to the cave he explored it, and the further he went in, the weirder it got. He walked down the cave for a few minutes and looked back, the light form the exit wasn't visible any more, and he couldn't see any walls. 'No going back now' He thought as he kept walking,

Soon, he found the other side of the cave, but he found what he didn't expect to see. Unlike the light forest he was walking at before, this was a deep forest, the part that he was in it looked like leaves almost covered the sun. The trees weren't that tall, but there were just too many trees. He looked back at the cave, he learned trough experience that things this peculiar usually were a one-way street and he could not back up now, He was right as the cave behind him was now sealed with stone, he knocked on it to see if it was hollow, but the sound it made was that of a solid wall. He sighed and looked around him.

The first thing he noticed was that temperature was different from before, and if it wasn't clear from the whole cave now a solid wall stunt, this was the result of alteration magic, a wormhole if you will. The second was that the species of trees were some that he din't knew. The third and final was that he was surrounded by werewolves. He just took out his silver blade and put a temporal fire enchantment on it. He then with his free hand charged up a chain lightning and fired it, expecting it to weaken the beasts before the real fight started, but he didn't expect for the werewolves to fall to the ground twitching.

Werewolves were a force to be reckoned with, with their primal instinct and rare not fear of death, these nature berserkers can take a lot of punishment. Even some new Werewolves can take on a few competent warriors, and the gap between a new werewolf and an alpha was huge, so much more when there were multiple werewolves. For them to all fall with one chain lightning was very odd. He checked the corpses and found they were like werewolves but must be some monsters native to the area, as they had some bone-like armor. He didn't knew any werewolves that were like this back in Skyrim.

He then whispered Laas Yah Nir, Life, Seek, Hunt, aura whisper. He detected that other creatures were heading his way, most likely due to the shouts of pain from the not-werewolves. He readied his weapon again, this time he would see how strong they were face-to-face. He encountered some werebear creature, but decided to call the not-werebear. At least they shared the same fearless attitude as he pierced one where the heart would be and another one jumped at him without hesitation. He slashed it as he sidestepped out of the strike and parried another attack form another beast. 'The best kind of blow is the one that misses, the second one is the one you block' he recalled form one of the book he read. He pierced again and took some distance between the beasts and him. This weapon wouldn't do. He putted it back to the other dimension we call inventory and took out a rapier, a weapon form another land. Fast and deadly, made for piercing attacks, perfect for the fur and looked cool, another point in his books.

He rushed off to battle again and found it much easier to pierce and kill. Attack, evade, parry, block, kill. This repeated for a couple of hours and it looked like they wouldn't stop coming, He resorted to his stamina as he fought. He loved this feeling, the feeling of fighting a thousand foes and raising your sword in the middle of a corpse full battlefield, but after a while it just kind of got boring. He finally got sick of it and started firing chain lightning at everything that moved. His reserves were pretty darn big and refilled pretty fast too. It looked like there was a smaller amount of magika in the air, so his reserves took longer to fill, but it was there. A lot of things came his way, not-werewolves, not-werebears, boars a few birds, giant snakes and scorpions, a bit of everything.

What was the most curious to him was that a few minutes after death they dissolved into nothingness. After he electrified the last one, he used aura whisper again and found nothing else going his way, but did notice that there were more humans nearby, some had a different kind of feel to the aura they gave, another race he presumed. He decided to rest a little bit and just climbed a tree and sat on a branch, getting comfortable to start thinking on how to go back.

MEANWHILE- Beacon, Ozpin's office

Ozpin was watching with Glynda the whole fight the mysterious hooded man had with countless Grimm. He first used a lightning on some beowolves and fell dead, the two presumed it was his semblance, and after a few hours of watching him kill Grimm like it was child's play, he then started shooting the same lightning form before to zap 10-15 Grimm at a time. They then noticed it was not his Semblance, but something else. After the fight we checked the Grimm population in the emerald forest and Glynda was shocked to see he killed off 60 percent of the Grimm on the forest by himself. They didn't knew why or how so many Grimm even appeared at the same place at the same time, but they didn't knew it was only Gil's rotten luck.

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee and looked at the image of the hooded figure taking a break from the previous fight.

"Interesting" He said as he looked at him and at the new students from this year. They were wary as the fight could be heard from kilometers away.


	2. More killing and a message

**Hello again, and welcome to the second chapter of my little creation. Again, do review and help me give you readers a better reading experience. Let's go.**

Gil was just resting up, His magika reserves were filling up slowly but surely and his stamina was getting back in his body. He would like to just stay like this for a while but found that other people were fighting against more of the weird beast he fought earlier. He hopped from tree to tree, thanking that the nightingale armor had his steps muffled. He saw how teenagers were fighting, and was surprised there wasn't a magic caster. He did see a few stunts of magic but there wasn't a buffer or a healer in their group.

They were fighting a giant bird and one of those scorpions. Their weapons were peculiar, he recalled a weapon prototype he researched. It implied using black powder to make a iron projectile be fired faster than arrows, and as such be more deadly. It could be a better version of that weapon. He took out his crossbow and loaded a dwarven fire bolt. He would give backup so it would be needed. He watched them fight and when the red capped one was got stuck and she was about to get impaled by the scorpion, he fired. The shot connected with the target swiftly and it exploded, taking off chunks of the body and leaving a hole where the bolt struck. He loaded again and fired it at the bird, this was harder due to lining up the shot with the flying thing, but it beign very big made things easier, so when he lined it up he fired and little bird went down.

He putted the crossbow away and decided on what to do now. He would show himself, after all he didn't knew where he was, a little help would be appreciated. So he got down from the tree and slowly started walking up to them. As soon as they noticed him they lifted up his weapons against them, the prices of beign edgy. He lifted up his arms in a way it made him not a threat and spoke.

"I only want to talk" He said as he prepared a calm spell just in case. The teenagers looked at him and the red capped one was the first to talk.

"You are the one who saved me, aren't you?" She said and he couldn't help but cringe a little at how squeaky she sounded, thankfully he wore his hood.

"Yes, you see I was traveling and as stupid as it sounds got l got lost, so I was hoping for direction to the next town" He wasn't exactly lying there. The hunters in question only looked at him funny, his accent and manner of speaking sounded like he was from the middle ages or something. Weiss answered him.

"You can follow us if you want, we are heading to beacon and I'm sure you can get better direction there" She said and watched where his face would be, he stopped to think for a second and agreed with them.

"Thank you milady, that would be very appreciated an-" She interrupted him, she wasn't the heir to the Schnee dust company for nothing.

"In one condition, I'm sure you would be wary of who you are letting follow you, so you must take that mask off." She said, her tone commanding. He sighed. Before the armor was a one-piece. That meant that to take off one part of the armor you needed to take off the whole armor. Thankfully, since the armor was pretty suspicious he modified it, and now the hood and mask were different pieces. He reached for the mask in his face and undid a few ties, then took it off.

He had everything a Nord would have. A face that screamed battle, and blue eyes. He couldn't be much older than they were. His hair couldn't be seen but was fairly long and blond. The thing was that even if his face was that of a warrior, there was something about it that also was somehow soothing. Like if he was there there wasn't anything to be afraid of anymore. His blue eyes made his way towards the hair and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Would that be enough milady, or would you require me to take off my clothes as well?" He said in a playful manner, but the hair could not help but blush.

"No that would be enough. May I ask your name?" She said and Gil nodded.

"How rude of me, My name is Gil Rasgrimth." He said and waited for her to say her name.

"Mine is Weiss, Weiss Schnee." She said, the last part with a aura full of smugness.

"I am a traveler but lost my way. May I ask where we are located right now, lady Schnee." He said hoping to get a point on where he was. Weiss was screaming in her mind about someone finally showing respect, in her mind, Gil got a few points. Back to the story, the weapons were nothing he ever saw, and that meant he was in a place he didn't knew about. The black one answered this time.

"Right now we are in the emerald forest, and we are in vale right now. where are you form?" She said, very suspicious of him.

"I come all the way from Skyrim, Tamriel" He said and hoped he was not that far away form home. Today Serana cooked, and for a vampire she made a very good stew. He did not plan to miss it.

"Skyrim? Tamriel? Never heard of those buddy. If you lie it is only gonna get worse for you, you know?" The yellow one said. He could not help but sigh. They were not adults so not knowing many continents was expected of them. He was about to respond but felt stomps in the distance.

"I would love to continue arguing about whether or not I'm lying but we have some unexpected guests lady in yellow" He said and they all took battle positions. Now that he looked closer at their weapons he found them even weirder. The red one carried a Scythe of all things, He wanted to tell her how inconvenient carrying a Scythe to battle would be and how they are not made for battle but kept quiet. He could not say much himself as he was the one to kill bandits with a pickax.

"The name is Yang, by the way." The yellow one said.

"Ruby, yang's sister." She said and Gil wondered how if they looked nothing alike. Ruby, reading his mind added to it. "We have different mothers." She said and Gil nodded.

"I believe I already introduced my self" Weiss said.

"Blake" The one clad in Black said.

The steps were getting closer, so he interrupted the rest.

"Let's leave introductions for later. We have an enemy in front of us." He said and the others nodded.

From the behind the trees came 3 death stalkers. Seeing as they all had trouble with one he sighed and charged up a spell. Call to war, a altered version of the spell call to arms. It was basically the same but was an area spell that was stronger. Unlike the basic call to arms, targets affected with this spell will lose the feeling of danger and fear. Very useful in these kind of situations. He fired the spell at his feet and everyone felt the spell begin to take effect.

"What happened, I feel so... strong" Said Pyrrha as she looked at the Death stalkers again, this time she didn't felt any sense of fear towards the Grimm. She held up Miló and Akoúo̱ looked at her companions. They too felt the strength coming in and the fear fading away. The hunters took positions and started their attack. Unlike before, when they were very off sync, they fought as one. As if someone was giving them directions in their heads.

The Death stalkers died not long after their all out attack. The effects of the Call to war are also very different form the original call to arms. The user can 'command' all allies that have been affected by the spell. Of course this was limited to how skilled you are with illusion magic, the biggest he could reach was 13 max. Also where the spell ended 10 minutes, this one ends after the end of the battle. This due to, like the name says was made for large scale battles.

"]Well... that was something... you have something to do with this... don't you Gil?" Asked Pyrrha between gasps, trying to catch her breath. It wasn't that she was tired from the battle, it was just that it was as if the feeling had taken breath out of her lungs.

"Quite so. I'm sorry I had to do it without your consent, but stopping the battle to ask for permission for a Illusion spell isn't the best of ideas." He said as he looked at the forest again. "And I would recommend getting out of here before more of those... things come back." He pointed out and all of them nodded and made their way back to the cliff. The way back was much easier due to more than half of the forest beign dead. As they were getting to the cliff, they noticed this. They knew there was a battle and that a lot of Grimm were going that way, but they didn't knew exactly how many Grimm died there. They started climbing and noticed how Gil was hoping form rock to rock like he had been doing this his whole life. Noticing the stares he gave them a smug smile.

"I have climbed more mountains due to me wanting a shortcut than to actually do something on the mountain" He said, his tone sounded like he was proud about it. They just gave him a deadpan.

As they reached the top the first thing they was was Ozpin and Glynda. Were they greeting all the students?

"Congratulations on your initiation, but there are things that I must discuss with ... Alone" He said and Glynda guided the new students to leave the two alone.

After they all leaved Gil was the first one to speak

"How do you know my name, I believe I only told my name to the people I just arrived with." Ozpin nodded.

"I have cameras set up all over the forest. I must keep an eye at my students and make sure they do not get themselves killed, I just saw a lot of Grimm heading in one general way and could not help but wondered why so many Grimm were heading in that general direction."

"Grimm?" Ozpin kind of expected this. He more than anyone would know if there was someone like than in Remnant. He coming out of nowhere and making strange things didn't make one bit of sense. He was a firm believer of the theory of there beign multiple dimensions, the Multiverse if you will.

"Creatures of darkness, they have been in this world since the beginning of mankind, and in the past, almost drove mankind to extinction. Thankfully, after the discovery of dust, a resource capable of harnessing the powers of the elements, we were able to make a stand for humanity. That was a long time ago and here we are, training students to kill mankind's biggest enemy." He expected some kind of reaction form him but he only nodded in understanding.

"It reminds me of the college of Winterhold, a college form my land that teachs the many fields of magic to those that seek it and have the aptitude for it. Speaking of my land, you wouldn't know how to get there? I'm kind of lost and don't know where I am, I come from Skyrim, from the continent of Tamriel." He said and this fueled more Ozpin's theory of how he came to be.

"I'm afraid I do not know this land you speak of, I will see to it but for now do you have somewhere to stay?" He said and Gil shook his head. "May I offer you stay in my school? Since you are here you could join Beacon and study with the students here. Of course you do not need to, but we all should use every chance we get to get better, don't you think?" Gil beign Gil bought it and agreed to his offer. Until he found how to get home he could use the practice.

"I have to do something, you go on." He said and Ozpin started walking. Of course he had eyes everywhere so he didn't worry.

After he was out of sight, Gil reached within him and used on of his powers, Secret servant in this case. (I change how he works for making this more interesting." As he did so, a summon circle appeared on the ground and a Dremora appeared in it. He was Qlucunes, Gil's servant, but even if he was bounded to Gil with a bound spell, Gil didn't treat him like a slave, and more like a friend, something that from all of his Masters, he was the first one. He was who Gil dumped all of the extra stuff he gets in his adventurers, as Qlucunes had some sort of pocket dimension in which he could safe keep stuff.

"It's good that I can see you Qlucunes, I was afraid all connections to Skyrim would be cut off. I want you to tell Serana I'm going to be away, wouldn't want her worrying." He said and Qlucunes respectfully bowed.

"Of course Mas- er Gil" Gil smiled at him and he disappeared as fast as he appeared.

 **Well that was something, don't you think.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Welcome to Beacon

**Hello and welcome again. I have trued to make this chapter, tell me if I keep it like this or go back to 2000 words chapters or stay in 3000 ones.**

 **Considering no one will say anything, which is most probably gonna happen I will stay in 3000 ones.**

 **I'll stop beign annoying and do enjoy!**

After Gil talked with Qlucunes, he sprinted to catch up with the others. He expected a carriage, or walking to the establishment, but he did not expect a flying contraption that seemed to not have any kind of creature helping it stay in the air. He had seen this kind of magic before, he thought, but it's a incredibly hard field on alteration magic.

The easiest method, and easy is a double meaning word, was to make a field on which gravity does not affect the objects within, then use destruction fire magic to impulse the object, effectively making the object fly in the air. Here it seemed that they were using destruction magic to make a greater force than gravity and make the object float, but if all they were using was fire destruction magic, then it would be very ineffective, as the needed input to make something this big surge in the air for about an hour would be equal to casting Fire Ball about 400-500 times without resting. A ton of magika would be needed to make a stunt like this. Maybe there were using another method, he would ask about it another time and followed the others.

When he stepped inside he examined the interior very carefully. Everything was very compact, most likely to make the overall weigh of the machine the lowest possible. He snapped out of his train of thoughts as Ruby seated next to him. He looked at her with a curious expression and she looked at the weapon safely attached to his hip.

The rapier was an idea of a weapon he quickly loved as he was traveling around the world. This one was a pretty simple one in his standards. Made of 'Glass' the name was tricky as it was not made of normal glass, but of careful smith process. It was made of refined Malachite, malachite is pretty brittle in smithing standards, but could be sharpened to an extent that if it didn't break within a few hits, it could slice trough steel plates like it was butter. In order to strengthen the Malachite, you needed to mix the malachite when it was smelting with Moonstone. To pull this off, you needed a great smith than not only knew how to smelt malachite, but knew his stuff to know when to add the moonstone, as the secret of Glass smithing was very guarded within smiths.

The design was pretty extravagant, all the way from the pommel to the guard were work form a master smith, the pommel was made of Pure malachite, not refined malachite. Something that was very appealing to the eye, the grip and the bowguard were made of a different metal, elven metal. A mix of quicksilver and moonstone. Mercury wasn't very strong, and was a liquid but moonstone solves everything. The metal is very light and had a strong grip to it. The blade it's self was the purest you could get to Malachite with Moonstone. The only thing bad with moonstone is that it takes off the shininess of the ore and compensates with making it more durable. This blade was very transparent and shiny, something never seen with this kind of metal, it was almost as it was truly made of glass.

Back to ruby, she was fangirling over the weapon. She had never seen this kind of metal, and doubted it was glass as Gil looked like he knew his stuff. She looked at him and then at the weapon, and a few more times and Gil catched on. He unsheathed his weapon and Ruby almost had stars in her eyes. He held the weapon from the blade and offered the grip to Ruby.

She carefully took the weapon and was surprised at how light it was. She looked at Gil again, her look asked for permission to swing the thing. Gil smiled and nodded, Ruby immediately started toying with the Weapon. Weiss scoffed at how she used the rapier, as she herself used one. Ruby swinged and thrusted parts of the ship, of course holding back and was quick to notice that the metal used was not Glass. The combination between lightness and durability was pretty apparent.

She handed back the weapon to him and was quick to ask.

"What is it made of?" She asked and Gil was a bit surprised that someone didn't knew of malachite. Sure, not many know how to make it or even use the metal, but those who do are very famous and their weapons are heavily requested. Maybe he was further from home than he expected.

"Refined Malachite" He answered after a few seconds and Ruby didn't expect this. Malachite was not a thing to make weapons with, it was very brittle and is a rare stone. Making a weapon out of it is not only very unpractical but expensive. The others listening in to their conversation thought the same. Gil, reading the atmosphere was quick to continue.

"Of course not normal malachite. Refined malachite is a mixture between two minerals. Malachite and Moonstone, when mixed in the right conditions, Moonstone is able to make most minerals a lot more durable. Of course in order to pull this off, the smith needs to know when and how to mix it and even know how to smelt Malachite. When done exceptionally, the result is something like this. I think I may have overdecorated my weapon." The last statement was something that shocked them. If everything he said was real, then in their presence was one of the best smiths of all remnant. Ruby tough, she kept beign Ruby.

"That is so COOL!" She said and didn't seem to notice the deadpans behind her, even one of her own sister.

For the rest of the ride, Gil and Ruby talked about weapon without restraint, for the shorter girl's delight.

TIME SKIP- ARRIVAL TO BEACON

As the bullhead landed in the heliport Gil looked around himself. He had to admit the place wasn't half bad. It had more of a castle fortification and looked like it could be very defended in case of and attack. He wondered if the place was attacked from time to time. The path to the academy it's self was very beautiful. It seems they were the last ones to arrive as every other student was already on the auditorium (I don't know where they announce this... Damn it I'm a Normie) They were waiting for Ozpin. As soon as they arrived, Ozpin stepped up to the stage and The teenagers seated on the back, as every seat on the front was

"Sorry for making you all wait, Without further ado, lets start" He then proceeded name the teams and who is in them. It finally came to Ruby's team.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. From now on you will be known as team RWBY, Lead by Ruby Rose." Ruby at this just stood there, a little surprised but then Yang almost jumped at her.

"I am so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed. And even if she wasn't showing it, Weiss was angry. A child be put in charge!? What is Ozpin thinking. She didn't had much time to think as after a couple of seconds Ozpin continued.

"This year is interesting, as this time we have an odd number of students. Mr. Gil, could you come up please?" Gil complied and made his way up to the stage. "From now on, you will be known as team RGWBY. (Please spare me, I can't think of anything...). The students started clapping and the newest team made their way back to their seats. He looked at his new team and remembered the old times. His friends in his village, his loving parents, his...sister. his school worked also in groups, not a day after the teams were settled the sickness striked. He shook his head as he remembered the thought of everyone he knew or cared about died in front of him. 'It's gonna be different this time' He thought in his mind. (Don't worry, no death flags are raised, if you were wondering)

He snapped out of his thoughts as everyone stood up. 'Well time to go' He said to himself. Luck would have it their room was just in front of that of the other Guys he meet in the forest. It was almost as if it was made for plot convenience (Wink). For now the room was pretty simple, what you would expect for a room from a school like Beacon, but there was a pretty simple problem, 4 beads 5 teenagers. Everyone was pretty serious about this small detail, but Gil could not understand what was wrong with it. Weiss was about to go ask Ozpin about their little situation, until Gil spoke.

"I don't see what is wrong with it, yes there are 4 beads and 5 people, but we could share. It's not like we are gonna die if we share, yes the beads are rather small. but if two of us snuggle together it should be more than enough." He stopped for a moment to think, not noticing the red faces of everyone around him. "This brings back memories, my sister used to have a lot of nightmares so almost every night she would go to my room and ask me if she could sleep with me. It was pretty fun, as we would chat most of the night and then sleep hugging each other." He said and if he didn't contain himself, a tear would have escaped his eyes. He contained it but the others did notice how the tone of his voice changed towards the end.

He stopped talking for a few seconds before talking again, the usual happiness to his voice returned.

"But that is not the point, the point is we can solve this problem tomorrow, I had enough for one day. I just want to sleep!" It was very odd, it was almost as if the 19 year old young adult shape shifted into a little kid for those few sentences. Everyone except ruby had their doubts. Yes two girls could sleep together but if they had to be sincere, after those he started speaking, it was almost as if they were drawn to sleep with him, ZZZs I mean. But were afraid that if they got that close to the man-child, they would not be able to contain their hormones and... Well, I'm sure you know the rest.

There was a single solution to this, they looked at ruby and then the three looked at each other, then they nodded, even yang as she was sure... Well half sure her hormones hadn't awoken yet. It was the best course of action to their situation, because if two girls slept together, one of the other two girls was bound to sneak into his bead. For the sakes of protecting the child-man, this was necessary. They didn't know why they would want to do that tough. It was as if they developed this motherly care for Gil, well bad example, not going in Incest. Like a very close friend that they had known for years now, not the best but still better than last one.

Yang approached her sister as she was looking at them curiously look at each other, then at her, then at each other of a while.

"Ruby, could you do me a favor?" She asked her sister and even tough ruby wasn't the brightest one, she was still a woman, and it is a fact woman know everything in the universe.

"Sleep with Gil, yes of course" She said as she quickly went into Gil's bed and pulled the blankets in her.

'That was... Dangerously easier than expected.' She tough to herself and eyed Ruby suspiciously. She decided to call it off tough. She had faith in her sister.

Finally it was time to sleep and the two teenagers in a single bed were very close to each other, the other females in the room looked at them with jealousy in their hearts, they had known this man for less than a day and were already like this, it sounded to them like a bad FanFiction (Seconds Wink). They did not know why they were like this. Maybe love at first sight really was a thing.

That night, Gil's body seemed to remember this situation, and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Ruby. Ruby herself only Gave a silent 'eep' as she felt his arms embrace her, but embraced back non-the-less. She slept better than any other day that night, and to her own dismay found herself staring at Gil's lips that night. She only stopped herself from stealing a kiss from him when she felt a stare in the back of her head. She turned slowly and found her sister silently staring at her. She flushed and went back to sleep, enjoying the embrace for the rest of the night.

TIME SKIP- Morning 4 PM

Gil opened his eyes to find his face extremely close to Ruby's. Most Hormoned teenager would heavily blush and then get in some cliché like 'accidentally' touching her breasts or something along those lines, but he was Gil, so he only smiled before kissing her forehead. He only saw this as an expression of affection, you dirty minds, back to the story, He got up and had trouble getting away from the shorter girl's embrace. She was stronger than she looked. After finally wiggling free, he took of the nightingale armor went off to take a shower, then put on the School's uniform. He was never one for beign formal but got accustomed to it as he always was invited to parties and stuff like that, he was the whole world's hero after all.

He went to the bathroom to get changed, again something he learned, if learning was anything for all the high pitched screams and fainting he got from his "Maids' Again not something he was into, but got a lot of petitions form all over Skyrim from people, strangely enough woman to serve him. All in all, in his manor, which he constructed using alteration magic, had a lot of servants, but it was the same case for them as for Qlucunes. He treated them like friends and family, and not like slaves. There were a total of 24 servants, 22 beign Females and the other two were Qlucunes himself, the butler, which was also the head of all servants as he had, what was it? More than 300 years serving. And the other was Farmannir, the one that managed most of Gil's investments.

Just because he acted like one, it didn't mean he was one... Well not completely. He invested in a lot of things, Farms, Mines, Alchemists, Blacksmiths. A bit of everything and asked not money, but a payment in products. For farms, a portion of all crops would go to him, and for Mines, a portion of all Ores would go to him. When the Monthly shipment came in, or well for farms Annual. Farmannir would see to it, check the amount was right, and then Qlucunes would go and pick it up. Putting it in his pocket dimension for later use. And that is how he racked more items and gold in Qlucunes Pocket dimension than in the new High King's Providence storage.

He smiled at everything he has done. He finished tying the Tie and went out for a quick jog. It was still dark but his eyes were more than used to the darkness. He jogged for about 30 minutes and then decided to meditate, better in a high place. He looked at the roof of the school and started his way there. In about 5 minutes he made his way to the top and sat there, cross legged. He sat there, just meditating and remembering how to casts all of his spells. He finished when the sun rise, it was now 6 am. Still very early and for what he knew, class started at 9 am. He decided to make something to eat, but then he remembered the cafeteria is not open, and they had nothing in the fridge. He quickly summoned Qlucunes. Qlucunes was more than used to his master's antics, so as soon as he saw him, he took out a bag.

"Thought you would do this Gil, so I had the liberty to pick some of our best products to your convenience. Also, Serana asked me to give you this and ask you something. 'What is happening on your side' She asked and for the next 10 minutes, he explain what has happened so far. From how he came to be here, to his new found companions. Even as far as how he slept with Ruby and his morning. Someone is gonna go Yandere on someone's ass.

"I see, well you are in a very curious situation. But then again it is you, so what did I expect." The next words, he muttered, not for disrespect but because if he did, Serana would Kill him. "Always adding more females to your little Harem" He said and Thankfully, Gil was busy examining what Serana made him. It was Homemade Stew. As soon as he realized this, he almost hugged the stew. He quickly thanked Qlucunes before running off. Qlucunes ended the connection and went off to Nirn.

He went trough the Manor, every single one of Gil's servants were cleaning with a aura of melancholy in them. It was not the same without Gil. Without having to almost babysit the Young adult, it was very boring and uninteresting. It was not to say that they all missed Gil deeply, most longing for him since a lot back. It was not a mystery, or well not for everyone that wasn't Gil, that most of his Manor's staff were part of his harem. The age ranges for the 'Maids' were form 18 to 25. The latter ones were uncomfortable with longing for some one such as Gil, but shook it off as soon as they discovered that Serana of all people was after him too. For the problem of you know, 23+ the others that weren't part of the staff and only one Child-man, well it is simple. Polygamy. In Skyrim it is not rare at all to see rich nobles or even famous adventurers have more than one bride. In fact Elsif, the current High king and one of Gil's closest friends has prepared a wedding to all the brides Gil would take. It was only a matter of waiting.

Qlucunes got in the living room and used illusion magic to call all the servants but the only other male one, he didn't need to worry about that.

"All of you ladies gather at the living room and Sophia, please go call Serana. This is a matter that I think all of you want to hear." He said and waited. In a couple of minutes everyone gathered, Serana was quick to answer as it involved Gil.

Qlucunes was quick to tell them about Gil's situation and as soon as he got to the last part, the fury of the eldest ones could be felt form miles away. Serana spoke for everyone.

"That little whore, if I see her I will make sure to have her as just a concubine, then when we are alone I, no WE will make her pay, of course in no direct way, we can't risk having Gil know." To that they all nodded. "But we can have her pay in more... Indirect ways." To that, the eldest ones silently laughed, such to a point that it got vile, scaring the youngest ones.

Qlucunes just sighed. He knew they were just toying around. They got like this to everyone that tried to get close to Gil. To why they were letting her join so easily? Gil was a great judge of character and was, above everything else a survivor. He would not get close to someone that had ill intentions, call it a 6th sense. And would definitely sleep next to someone, even more EMBRACE someone like that. From what they know the only person he had ever embraced voluntarily was his own sister. They had a lot of faith in Gil, in a without hesitation would leave their lives at his hands, as he knew best.

Back in Remnant, Gil was about to enjoy his stew, but sneezed, drooping the container and spilling it's contents into the ground. His scream of pure agony could be heard from the whole school.

 **Big question!** **Could this be rated as T or plain M. I wan't to get more viewers but having it M is limiting the story. I would wan't to know so please please let me know if this is T or M.**

 **Here we are again, That ending tough.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. First day

_**Forgot to say this, I would not like to NOT be in the FBI's most wanted list so I would want to tell you that the laws of consent are different in both Remnant and Nirn, you know, one is a world in which human kind is in the verge of extinction and the other is a medieval time-line in which laws are not many. Please, don't take this as an offense of any kind.**_

 **Let's start this**

Gil screaming died down and even if it was heard trough the whole school, no one seemed to notice Poor Gil's suffering. For a few minutes he stayed there, muttering 'Why are we still here?' and a few other things before standing up and continued his morning. "Well, I will have to cook my own thing." He said to himself and went to the courtyard.

There cafeteria was closed so he graved his trusty ax and went to chop a few trees to a close forest nearby. He didn't pick any old ones, just a few samplings and really small ones. He picked up branches and leaves and started making twine. After that he set up a formation with the branches and tied them together with the hand made twine and tested it to see if it fell, it didn't so he used more twine to put a pot in the middle of the formation and putted fire wood underneath it. He used a little minor fire magic and it ignited. He looked to see his creation, it was pretty simple but it served it's purpose. It only took him 15 minutes to set this thing up, he then started to make some grilled venison, the goods that Qlucunes had handed him earlier.

He started making some vegetable soup, he would share it with his teammates as they too surely would wake up hungry. After he finished his food he checked the time, the sun pointed to it beign about 7 am so he went to the dorm and wake up his teammates. He went in and everyone was fast asleep. He sighed and started waking up his teammates. Yesterday's night had been very... interesting, but it didn't help that the first thing they saw when they waked up was Gil's figure in the school's uniform. The suit didn't show it yesterday but now they could notice Gil's toned body. He wasn't extremely muscled but he wasn't no toothpick at all. His elegance that seemed to come with the formal uniform also wasn't good, it was like he was made to wear this kind of things.

Gil didn't notice everyone's red faces, or well he did notice them but he was VERY accustomed to this kind of thing. He just shook it off as a normal thing every woman did and continued. He mentioned the time and leaved the room, for them to start changing to their uniforms. A while passed and he was allowed to enter the room again. Everyone was now in their uniforms and he snapped his fingers, then a small table, a formal one at that appeared out of thin air. Everyone was shocked at this, since when was he able to do that?

They didn't see him in action all that much, the most was pierce a few Grimm here and there that intended to intervene in RWBY's and JNPR's fight against the three death stalkers, his as he called 'Buff' helped them and they called it off as his semblance, but they didn't knew a lot about what he was capable of doing. The smell of something very appealing to their noses shook of their thoughts and in the table were various Bowls of some kind of soup. Gil sat and motioned the others to do the same. Finding it of bad manners to refuse the food, they digged in. The flavor was strong but not very strong and the texture of the bits of unknown bits of food was incredible. They didn't knew what this soup was made of but it was very good. As they were eating, they all had one familiar question.

"What Is it?" Asked Weiss, the one that ate the most formally and not just ate like a beast, like a certain blond.

"That was Vegetable soup, from the best Farms in the region I live" He said and Ruby almost spat out the soup she had in her mouth.

"Vegetable Soup?! I didn't knew Vegetables could be this good!" She said looking at the soup wide eyed. Gil chucked a bit at her childish antics, Like he was the one to laugh.

"I have cooked for my self since a long time ago, and I could not afford meat so Vegetables were the best option, it was only normal I would get better at cooking the every time." He laughed and continued.  
"If you think this is good, you must try the stew a friend of mine makes, it is like gods themselves came down to earth and picked the best ingredients in the world, then had the best cook in the world use them, it's that good." He said and remembered the very... sad incident that morning. He almost shed a tear, it didn't deserve to end like that.

As they ate, they talked with one another, getting to know each other better. They finished and it was 8 already. Gil decided that if this was going to be his base of operations for an unknown time, he needed to set up the tools he needed to maintain his gear. He told the Girls he was getting outside and as he got to the courtyard, where his cooking station was at, he thought of what else he needed. He would need a Forge, a Smelting station, a Grind stone and a Armor bench.

He wrote down the materials he would need and summoned Qlucunes again, he handed him the paper and Qlucunes quickly put on the side the materials he requested. After that Gil closed his eyes and summoned a special type of magic, alteration magic. The power to change the world around you was very handy. He pictured the materials and pictured them doing things, like beign cut or mixing with other materials. He pictured them every one of them in one place and when he opened his eyes, a forge was made.

He did the same for the others and now he had a place where he could maintain his weapons and armor, it was in the courtyard not far form his dorm so that was a plus. He checked his weapons and armor, He then noticed how neither his silver Great sword or his rapier had a single Bloodstain. Blood ruined weapons, the fat made them dull and didn't cut. Something he learned from experience, and also saw how they tended to disappear. He would look deeper into this later. After checking they were in good condition, He used a little illusion magic and made the things before him invisible, didn't wast anyone getting hurt while he was away, a grind stone was very dangerous if you didn't knew how to use it right, Again, something he learned from experience.

By the time he was finished it was 10 before 9, so he hurried to his dorm. As he stepped in the room he saw how the room was decorated, and the 4 beads were in top of one another, very dangerous if you asked him but very space saving. He looked at them and then at the badly made bunk beads and just decided that he would fix this after school.

"Very good but it's time to go, I don't think you want to start the year by beign late" He said as it was 9:52 already. They took off and their neighbors did the same.

They got there in time and took their seats. Gil decided to seat in the middle seats, the teachers tended to always keep an eye on the last ones and the front ones, almost never the middle most ones. He sat in the left most part and left the others the rest of the place. His seat was right next to Jaune's and decided he would befriend him. Don't get him wrong, he liked his teammates but there are things that only males would understand.

"Hello, my name is Gil, I believe we have already met, but I didn't got your name, what was it?" He asked as he put his signature smile and extended a hand to Jaune. Jaune took it and replied.

"Jaune arc Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." He said and Gil looked confused at this, while would only females love his name? He shook it off and only smiled at him, a smile that showed doubt for the Blond, which only seemed to get Jaune a bit down.

"They will, believe me!" If anything, Gil was sure he was determined, why? He didn't knew. He thought a bit and he seemed to get it. Alphas most of the time had several mates, so if he attracted more females he would be recognized as an alpha. He nodded his head in his mind, that was it.

They chatted for a while about school and then Professor Port came in and class started. He had to admit it was not the most interesting class in his time, but nothing could be worse than theories on the void and Daedra, he had never in his life read a single sentence so many times.

As he continued with his story, he had to admit it was not the best tale he heard, but with a few pointers here and there, it would be many times better. He finished and started pointing out stuff a hunter would have, but he didn't focus on his, but on Weiss that was getting every time angrier as he continued.

"Now, who here think that they have what it needs to be a Hunter?" He asked at the class and Weiss was the first one to raise her hand.

"Then come forth and face your opponent" He signaled to a Grimm that was trapped in a cage.

The next few minutes were Weiss getting her ass handed to her before finally killing the damn thing, he had to say that Ruby didn't make things any easier on Weiss and she exploded at Poor Ruby that only wanted to help. The class ended and Weiss stormed out, Ruby behind Weiss and Gil behind Ruby.

They argued about why Ruby was picked as leader for a bit, before Weiss stormed out, yet again and left Ruby thinking. His 'Big Brother Instincts' Or BBI came out and he went to Ruby. As soon as she noticed Gil she immediately asked the question.

"Did Ozpin really make a mistake?" She asked, her voice very low. He only silently embraced her, for the smaller girl's shook and patted her hair a bit.

"You know, my old teacher had a saying. 'It's not about how many times you get knocked down, it's about how many times you get knocked down AND get back up again.' Leaders are not born Ruby, they are made. While you may be a bit childish and if anything a bit anti-social, I think you have what it takes to be a leader. NEVER forget your errors, if you do, you are bound to repeat them, instead look back at them and learn from them, but don't let them get to your head. Everyone is special in their own way, but I believe that you are very special, even more than others." He said and midway his little speech, Ruby hugged Gil tighter and refused to let go of him. They stayed like that for a few minutes and finally Ruby let go of him.

Just in time for Weiss to come in, they made up and called it off as friends. A warm feeling came to Gil's chest as he saw them make up.

They went trough the rest of their classes without trouble

Finally school ended and the three went back to their room. As soon as he went in he remembered the situation the beads were in, he came in without knocking and a cliché was just bound to happen.

As soon as he came in, he saw Yang and Blake getting changed, only having but he did not seem to care about that, he only looked at the bead and thought of ways to fix it, his Thoughts were interrupted by the sudden scream of the two females.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" This scream scared Gil and looked at them, he saw they only had their skirts, at which he remembered that one of his maids told him that walking on a Lady while she was getting changed was considered disrespectful and was told very strictly to not look at them, so he got a piece of cloth seemingly out of nowhere and tied it around his eyes, like it would solve everything, only to have someone grab his hands and lead him somewhere.

He undid the cloth and saw both Ruby and Weiss with very bright faces. They then explained to him why it was bad and he seemed to get it, at least in part.

After the two went in to get changed too, a few minutes passed and Jaune and Ren were kicked out too. They used this time to socialize a bit and then went back to their rooms. Gil was finally allowed to work in the bed problem. First used some materials he always had on him to make another bed, a very different design to the ones pre-made. He used Alteration magic to bound the 4 pre-made beds and make them a lot safer. With the bits of wood he had left he then bounded the beds the closest and everything left was his bed. It was very small compared to the others and stopped to think for a moment. He got an idea and looked at the window, he then used even more alteration magic to make a square in the wall and used some bricks to make a little extra space. He then putted his bed there and added some illusion magic there, and now it looked like nothing was there.

While this all happened, RWBY was outside, if the sounds of mass construction was anything to go by. They were finally allowed to get back in and saw their new beads. They were not half bad for someone that didn't got any idea in bunk beads before. In the sides of the beads there were different animals carved in the wood that bounded them together.

"I decorated them a bit, and I putted different animals there to represent each one of you." He said and looked at them.

"For Ruby, it is a Red panda, while they may look small and cute, when one is angry you do NOT want to be close to them" He said as he looked at ruby, as she blushed at the Cute comment.

"For Weiss a fox, they are some of the most cunning and smart animals, also some of the most elegant and refined" He said and Weiss seemed to agree with the choice he did.

"For Blake a cat, as her mysterious and way of beign are that which reminds me of a cat." He said and Blake was panicking in her mind, did he know?

"For Yang is a dragon, as her fiery attitude and search for battle fits one a dragon pictured in many folktales." He said and Yang looked cocky at her animal.

As they looked more around the room, the seemed to notice something.

"Where is you bed Gil?" Asked Ruby as she looked around the room to no avail.

"Why it's here" He motioned to a wall and they looked at him silently. Only after he passed the wall like it was transparent did they know there was something behind there. They carefully tested the wall and it wasn't there. Each one passed and found a little room in the other end, it was pretty simple, a bed and a strange source of light in the roof. They would ask him about this strange things tomorrow, now it was time to rest.

IN Nirn

Serana was panicking in her room, why wouldn't she be? There was one week left before Gil reached 20 years of age and his Hormones start to awaken. Form what she know, a dragonborn starts to show effects of these pretty fast and their thoughts are filled with reproduction, like he was in heat. If she didn't reach for him, he would do something he would later regret. She needed to reach for him, which is why she asked Qlucunes for help. He helped her at least try to make some kind of portal to the world Gil was trapped in, but he said that the process could take 2 weeks at max, 6 days at best.

She was panicking very hard.

 **Another one down, and finally reached 10k words**

 **Til' next time**


End file.
